I Believe
by LadyOfLament
Summary: A Second chance, is what Heero gets. Will he use it to his fullest potential? Will it work out? He has three days, then it will happen again, his wife will die once again. Will he be able to show her that he loves her? based on the movie 'Three Days' REVI


I Believe  
  
By: Sandra aka Sun  
  
Dedication: To IsleofSolitude, for giving me the title and for   
Giving me the encouragement for writing this sooner then planned.  
Thank you.  
  
Disclaimer: I own shit!! In other words, I own nothing here!! This story was   
Inspired by the movie 'Three days'. The song 'Angel' belongs to   
Amanda Perez, and the characters belong to their respected owners.  
  
'…' = Thoughts  
"…" = Talking  
*…* = Pesky authors notes  
~^…^~ = Setting, location  
  
Chapter One:  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
December 24, 2003  
11:35 pm  
  
'How could he do this to me?' Rei Hino thought as she wiped the tears from her eyes. She was running away from her husband at the moment. 'I never betrayed him or did anything bad to lead him to do this to me. Does he really not love me this much? I was foolish enough to think that he actually loved me! He never actually loved me! Even though I loved him so much.' Rei ran faster down the sidewalk. She really needed to get away from him.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
11:40  
  
'Kuso! How the fuck did I let this happen to me?!? Damn that bitch, Usagi!! *Can u guys tell that I don't like her?!?!* She's probably ruined my marriage!' Heero ran down the sidewalk trying to catch up with Rei. She had walked in when Usagi had pinned him down to his bed and had been on top of him. He had been getting ready for bed when she had come in wearing only a short nightgown. He had only been in boxers at the moment. Oh how he wanted to kill her at the moment right now, but first he needed to talk with Rei. 'She must think that I'm cheating on her! And that I don't love her. But how can I blame her for that? I barley ever show her that I love her. She must think I was about to have sex with Usagi!! *Shudders at thought* never in ma stories…..* Damn my fucking cursed life!' Heero was now catching up to Rei. They were in the city park. He finally caught her. He grabbed her tight in his arms to keep her from running.   
  
" DAMN IT!! Let go of me right now, Heero!!! I hate you!! Let me go!" Rei yelled she was fighting the tears in her eyes.  
  
"No Rei, you have to listen to me….."  
  
"NO!! I don't want to listen to any thing that you have to say!!! There is nothing to say any way!! You don't love me and you want a good fuck with Usagi! That's pretty clear to me and I don't have to be told that! How many times have you cheated on me when I've been away?!"  
  
" Rei, listen to me. What you saw, it's not what you think it is!!…."  
  
"Then what was it?! Were you trying to improve your 'skills'?! Or did you want to try something 'new'? No let me guess, you were doing that bitch a favor??" Rei yelled in his face. She was no longer struggling to get lose.   
  
"Would you just listen to me, damn it!! I was not cheating on you…."   
  
" And to think that I actually thought you loved me!!! It was all a charade. I loved you so much! And I actually thought that you loved me also!! It was all a game wasn't it?! You never really loved me!!" Rei could no longer control the tears.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
~^In the bushes^~  
  
'It's time to die Heero. You've ruined to many lives, including mine!' The mysterious person was aiming his gun at Heero. It was ready to shoot at Heero. His mission was to kill Heero, and he would not fail. He finally pulled the trigger thinking he had a perfect shot.   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
11:47  
  
"Rei, please listen to me. I wasn't cheating on you…," a shot rang out. Rei saw a movement in the bushes. Then realized that the bullet was heading towards Heero. As much as she hated him at the moment, she couldn't let him die.  
  
"Heero, move out!!!!" she quickly threw him to the side, but that gave her no time to save herself. The bullet hit her in the chest. "AAAHHHHHHHH!" she yelled out as the bullet hit her. She then fell to the ground, with a lot of blood coming out from her.  
  
"REI!" Heero yelled when he saw her fall. He quickly rushed to her side, "No. Rei, you can't leave me!"  
  
"…I…love…you…Heero…"  
  
"No Rei, you're not going to die," Tears were in his eyes. She had risked her life for him.   
  
"…Good……bye..….koibito….," her eyes shut close.   
  
"NO! I love you Rei…," it was to late for her to hear his words now. He hugged her body close to him. He then felt a very weak pulse. 'There's still a chance!'. He yelled for help, "Someone call an ambulance!!".  
  
Someone was around to hear him. She dialed the number as she walked towards him to see what happened. She saw her raven-haired best friend in his arms. Minako automatically thought that Rei was dieing. Tears formed in her beautiful blue eyes. She explained that she needed an ambulance over the phone then hung up. "What happened Heero?"  
  
"Someone tried to kill me and she risked her life for me. It's all my fault Minako," there were tears falling from his eyes. He wasn't one for emotions but his wife had just died.  
  
"It'll be okay Heero. An ambulance is on the way," Minako sobbed out. She hoped that Rei would not die. No, her best friend just couldn't die.  
  
After a few minutes the ambulance arrived. They took Rei and let Heero and Minako ride along. When they arrived at the hospital they took Rei away to the Emergency Room.   
  
Heero and Minako were in the waiting room. Minako was sitting down while Heero was pacing. 'This is all my fucking fault!! Argh. God, please don't let Rei die. She dosen't deserve this. She's the first person who actually loved me and I never got to tell her how much she meant to me.'  
  
The doctor approached them, "Are you family of Rei Yuy?"  
  
"Yes, I'm her husband, Heero Yuy."  
"I'm sorry to inform you Mr. Yuy, but your wife died along with your unborn child."  
  
Heero's eyes went wide and tears fell, "She-She was pregnant?"  
  
"She was only 1 month along. Once again, I am truly sorry," with that said the doctor walked away.  
  
"Oh my god, Rei-chan was pregnant… And now she's dead along with the baby. This can't be happening," Minako's voice broke and more tears streamed down her face.   
  
'No. This really just can't be happening. It's all just a nightmare. It's not real. She's not really dead.' Heero had tears falling down his face, "How could she die? She didn't deserve to die at all. And she was going to have our child. No, I should be dead instead of them!"  
  
"It's okay Heero. They're both in a better place now."  
  
'No I'm the one that should be dead. Me not them. Me.' That was the only thought that ran through Heero's mind.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
~^At Heero and Rei's house^~  
  
Heero had come home walking. Minako had left from the hospital by cab, she was going to be the one to inform the others. Heero opened the door to the house. He turned on the lights. He walked straight to they're room. He quickly went in to it and walked right over to the bed, he threw himself on it.   
  
His blood shot red eyes shut, a tear slid down his face. 'Why can't this all have been a nightmare? Why can't Rei be laying down right next to me sleeping at this moment?' His thoughts drifted off as he fell asleep.  
  
A couple of hours later he opened his eyes. He blinked once, he could not believe what he saw in front of him. He had to still be asleep.  
  
In front of him stood a girl that was about 15. She had shoulder length brown hair, and brown eyes. She was wearing a long white dress, almost like a robe. But the thing that most shocked him was she had wings coming out from her back. They were a lavender color, they also shimmered. She had a white auroa surrounding her.   
  
"Hello Heero. My name is Sollie, I'm your guardian angel. I'm here to grant you your wish."  
  
"WHAT?!"  
  
"Don't act stupid. I'm here to give you your second chance."  
  
"A second chance at what?" Heero asked confused.  
  
"You are very lucky, not many get this opportunity. You get a second chance at showing Rei that you love her. She died very un-happy. She thought that you only used her and never loved her. She died not knowing how you truly feel about her."  
  
"So you're saying that I get a second chance to be with her and not let her die?"  
"No. Sadly you will only have three day's to show her how you feel about her. After the three day's are up, she will die once again December 24 at 11:59."  
  
"She will die anyway?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"No, I won't let her die once again. I love her to much to lose her once again along with my child."  
  
"You will not be able to prevent it, and even if you do try to interfere, she will still die. It might not be the same way she did, but she will. I am sorry, but it's the way that it works. Just let her know that you really do love her. Tomorrow you will wake up, it will be December the 21st, and she will be alive once again. No one except you will remember what happened. Those three day's that you have with her, cherish them, use them to the best, show her that you love her, for they will be your last with her. I will be with you the whole time. All you have to do is call for me, and I will come to help you if you ever need it. Now, get some sleep," with that Sollie disappeared.   
  
Heero was glad that he would get a second chance. But let hell freeze over if he let Rei die once again. Heero started to drift off once again. Tomorrow he would have her with him once again.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
End Chapter One  
  
AN: Whew!! Finally I am done typing this!! I'm sorry for the delay, I lost the story at one point and could not find it until two nights ago!! Please review this!!! I love this story so much!! *hugs story* I will update hopefully in about 3-4 weeks if I get reviews on this!! The reason it would be 3-4 is because I have a bunch of other things going on. And I have yet to even write the next chapter!! Now review!! And now I am going on to update 'u Make Me Wanna' it's been so long since I updated that, so now I am onto that!!! REVIEW!!!! Ja, till next chapter!!!  
-Sandra aka. Sun  
  
p.s. here are some lyrics to the song 'Angel' by Amanda Perez!! Gr8 song!!  
God send me an Angel  
from the Heavens above  
Send me an Angel to heal my broken heart,   
From being in love,   
'cause all I dooo...is cry(is cry)   
God send me an Angel   
to wipe the tears from my eyes   
  
And I know I might sound crazy,   
but after all that I still loved you.   
You wanna come back in my life,   
but now theres somethin I have to do.   
I have to tell the one that I once adored,   
that they can't have my love no more,   
My heart cant take no more lies,   
and my eyes are all out of cries soooo......God   
  
Ok that is all!!!! REVIEW PEOPLE!! Ja ne 4 real!! 


End file.
